Release agent compositions can form films having releasability from adhesive materials, such as pressure sensitive adhesives, by applying the release agent compositions on surfaces of various substrates, such as paper, synthetic resin films, synthetic fibers, or fabric, and then curing the release agent compositions to form cured layers. As these release agent compositions, release agent compositions containing an organopolysiloxane having a fluorine atom-containing siloxane unit have been known.
For example, a silicone composition for releasing containing methylhydrogen polysiloxane capped at a terminal with a trimethylsiloxy group, methylvinylpolysiloxane capped at a terminal with a dimethylvinylsiloxy group, and a compound having a perfluoroalkyl group has been proposed (Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. S63-048901B). Furthermore, similarly, a coating composition containing a fluorosilicone polymer having a fluoroalkyl group and a vinyl group has been also proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S63-000320A).
Furthermore, as a release agent composition containing a fluorosilicone polymer that does not contain any alkenyl groups, a silicone release agent composition containing an organopolysiloxane having at least one fluorine atom-containing organic group in each molecule but containing no alkenyl groups and no silicon atom-bonded hydrogen atoms has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-279681A).
However, although these conventional release agent compositions achieve excellent releasability of cured films from organic resin-based adhesive materials, problems exist in that releasability from silicone-based adhesive agents which use an organopolysiloxane, such as dimethylpolysiloxane or methylphenylpolysiloxane, as a main component is poor. As a result, the releasability from silicone-based adhesive agents may be insufficient depending on the use thereof.
Furthermore, when a long release sheet and a laminated body are produced by applying and curing a release agent composition, typically, the long release sheet or the like is wound into a roll, and transported and stored as a wound material. At this time, it is known that winding pressure is particularly applied to the central part of the wound material; however, problems occur in that the release layer becomes difficult to be released from an adhesive material due to such application of winding pressure.